One Life for Another
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: What happens when a young woman and her newborn baby take shelter in Undertaker's shop on a stormy night, how will he respond when the dispatch are after the newborn baby. Really good please review!
1. Escape and Shelter

**Hey fanfiction, since I finished Reaper Truth I thought it would be suitable to start another story. Also like Carnival of Love and Laughter and Pretending or Not it will be a long story. So I hope enjoy it also I do not own Black Butler or its characters just my Oc's I decide to put in.**

**12:00 pm Streets of London (Gem's Prov)**

It was pitch black outside; the sky was dark as the rain poured onto the sidewalks. I ran as fast as I could through the streets; looking behind me to make sure no one saw me escape from my hospital bed. The rain pounded harder, as I slipped into a small alley; breathing in relief I allowed my weak body to slide against the wall.

I groaned in frustration when I beheld my attire, I was still in a white hospital robe" Nice, I ran out of the medical client without grabbing my clothes." I sighed; to be honest I needed to escape that place for his sake. I glanced down at the blanket my arms admiring the face of my newborn son. I stroked his soft brown hair taking in his facial features.

" You look just like your daddy," I cooed tears coming into my eyes;" No I can't think about that now, first thing is we need to get out of the rain." I scanned the area seeing nothing, immediately I stood positioning the newborn comfortably in my arms. I noticed him shiver and pulled the blanket more onto my son," Don't worry." I whispered" I'll find us a place to stay for the night."

The baby whimpered his eyes closed tightly, as I began walking out of the alley. I ended up on another street, but I didn't expect there to be this many houses." This was going to be harder than I thought and I don't see an inn nearby." It was late, and truthfully I did not want to knock on doors of strangers for a place for me and Jr.

After I had given birth, I knew I had to leave the medical clinic after all my baby's father Aaron was not normal and I knew that my son would be born the same. I couldn't just take him anywhere, I needed a secluded place for us that way I wouldn't have to worry after all being a first time mother is not easy.

I felt my baby shiver once again, I held him close to my chest; we needed shelter fast. I ran further down the streets; hoping for a miracle when I saw it an abandoned building, it was dark and tarred looking but I wasn't picky. With sheer joy, I burst into the small building; it was surprising warm felt cozy; but the place looked far from it. There were piled coffins, jarred organs, and a life size skeleton that caught my eye;" How creepy."

Around the area, I saw no one; I approached a desk in the front and gently set a sleeping jr. on top as I glanced at a small note on it. From what I read, this place belonged to the town's mortician;" That would explain the coffins." He had gone to a convention for a few days and that meant the shop was temporally abandoned." What luck! And when he comes back we will be long gone."

I smiled happily taking jr. in the back to explore our new surroundings; to much happiness there was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, garden, work area and a basement. My smile grew wide at the luck of finding such a place, but I had to remember it was tempory for the time being. I began to yawn as I stared at the clock, it was 2 am time had went by pretty fast since I was in a panic.

I made my way to the bedroom, since I could not find a cradle for my son; I found baby coffin stuffed it with pillows. To my surprise, Jr didn't notice and slept peacefully; while I jumped in the bed to get some well-deserved rest not bothering to take off the hospital gown.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Ryder

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile if you don't know I have been working on Carnival of Love and Laughter because it's almost to an important conflict. If you have not read it I suggest you do it is amazing anyway; I do not own Black Butler or its characters just my OC's. This is another UndertakerxOc story and has nothing to do with my finished story Reaper Truth. **

**Ch. 2 Baby Ryder**

Gem yawned, stretching out her stiff limps. She turned to the side of the bed and mentally smacked herself; her husband Andrew has been dead for months there no reason for her to continue wishing he still was alive. She sighed as her head collapsed in the bed pillow her brown hair flowing freely across the bed; words echoing in her head. _"Even when I'm gone I want you to continue living for me, for our child, but mostly for yourself. If necessary find someone who will give you more love than I ever could."_

A tear slid down her face;" No one will love me not in the way you did Andrew." Gem wiped the tear and walked over to the small coffin where her baby laid; she smiled he was still sound asleep. Her hand reached over stroking the baby's messy brown hair; she was right jr. favored Andrew, but her as well. She stared down at the infant for a few more minutes before going into the bathroom to soak in the tub.

Gem slowing settled herself in the warm water and began to relax; she was happy to be out of that dirty hospital gown as the bottom was caked in blood. Gem shivered, the woman hated blood but for some odd reason Andrew was fascinated by it; in fact the man loved it. That was the only thing that had disturbed her about her husband yet she loved him all the more and wished he was still here by her side.

"Alright no more thinking about that now first thing that matters is Jr's well fair." Gem looked around, she knew that since she escaped the hospital the doctors would waste no time in calling the police who by now were probably at her house. The woman rubbed her head her body leaning slightly against the tub's rim," This is the last thing I need to deal with after child birth."

She undrained the tub and wrapped herself in a towel," Looks like we are going to have to stay here until I am no longer wanted by the police." Gem went over to the closet to her disappointment, she saw nothing but long black robes with abnormally large sleeves." So this place is inhabited by a male mortician , who from the clothes lives alone. I assume since a proper woman would have made him throw these out years ago."

Gem decided to search the workshop, and hurried down stairs. To her surprise she was right there was a dresser filled with clothing that belonged to the dead. She searched impatiently finding a dark silver dress that was skin tight at the top, but lay perfect exposing her curved figure. Gem was almost overwhelmed at how attractive she looked, but thanked her lucky stars that she ended up finding the dress as she scanned herself in the mirror.

Gem only stopped gazing at herself when she heard the faint cries of her newborn;" Don't worry sugar, mommy's coming!" She ran to the coffin scooping the infant in her arms rocking him gently against her. His cries continued, by instinct she knew he was hungry and carried him down stairs in the little coffin. Gem scurried to the kitchen where she found some milk and began heating it on the stove; her son's cries ringing in her ears.

"Now now my little cupcake mommy's coming to feed you!" The woman yelled from the kitchen, quickly Gem grabbed a bottle filling it with warm milk. She began shaking the bottle, her mind more focused since the baby stopped crying." Wait, what?" Gem slowly poked her head out of the kitchen; immediately she pulled it back as she gripped the nearby wall.

A stranger was holding her son! She poked her head out again, so she could get a good look. He was tall, creepy looking, had long silver hair pass his hips and wore a dark black robe with a black top hat. The stranger smiled, cooing the small babe who gazed at him curiously; then proceeded to grip a string of his hair in his fist.

The stranger chuckled at this and held the baby close his chest; something about the moment made Gem's heartache. The stranger was being so gentle with her newborn, yet she saw him as a threat either way. She grabbed the broom and when the stranger's back was turned tiptoed to him; the broom extended above the brunette's head. Once she was at a close distance, Gem swung the broom aiming for the man's head; but with fast reflexes the stranger caught it easily.

He turned letting out a chuckle at Gem's shocked expression," Heh, heh, heh, I assume this is your mother little one." The stranger said to the child who just stared; he moved in front of Gem placing the child in her arms. She grabbed the baby hugging him to her," You know if you wanted your son back all you had to do was ask." Gem frowned," Excess me but what stranger randomly picks up a newborn child?

"He was crying." The stranger said simply." It's wrong and I was getting him food!" Gem walked to the kitchen, the stranger following her. He watched as Gem placed the bottle in the baby's mouth immediately he began feeding." It's not wrong if it's in your own house, heh, heh, heh." The woman froze and gulped as she glanced at the man," Y-you're the mortician?" The man grinned covering his mouth with his sleeve," That I am; Undertaker at your service!" he bowed making Gem blush slightly.

"I guess you're going to kick us out now." She said sadly. Gem moved to walk past Undertaker but was grabbed." Heh, actually no you don't have to; I have not had live people stay here before and-." He pulled out a poster with Gem's face on it," It looks like you need a place to hide for a while." Gem set jr. in his coffin, then snatched the poster from Undertaker's hand and glared at it," What the heck! All I did was escape the hospital is that such a crime!"

Gem collapsed in a nearby chair, her head pounding from stress." According to them it is dearie." He pulled up a chair next to her;" So why did you leave the hospital?" She sighed," If you must know for his sake." Motioning to the suckling baby. Undertaker leaned into the coffin for the first time beholding the boy's bright yellow-green eyes." My deceased husband was a grim reaper, we met on a night he was soul collecting with his brother. We kept in contact and eventually married; but one night a man attempted to kidnap me. Andrew fought to the death, but in the end the man killed him with his own scythe; at the time I was only five months."

Tears ran down her face as Undertaker listened intently," I reached the final stage in my pregnancy and I worried that since my child was half reaper would he be born with Andrew's eyes. After I had him, I convinced the doctors to leave me alone with him to check; when my confirmation was correct, I fled the hospital and ended up here." Undertaker remained silent absorbing her entire story; she had been through a lot. Times would be tough since the police were after her, but he knew that soon Dispatch would be after her too.

He gazed at the small coffin, the baby was a Halfling. It was not unusual for humans and reapers to mate, but it was dangerous because Halflings tended to be stronger and more powerful that a normal reaper. Undertaker tapped his chin in complete thought, the baby would be easy to hide from humans; but reapers were a different story. Grim reapers naturally had a strong sense of smell that told them whether someone was supernatural or not; Halflings give off an intoxicating and easily detectable scent that even the Undertaker could easily smell.

He turned to Gem who had stopped crying," You can stay here long as you want Ms. and I'll help to protect your child from the police and dispatch." Her eyes widened, she had forgotten about those uptight freaks; they would surely be after her child once his existence is revealed." But how you going to do anything you're human." Undertaker burst into a fit of laughter, salvia oozed from his mouth; with a little thought Gem mentally smacked herself.

"You're a grim reaper aren't you?" He stood up wiping the drool from his face," Yep, heh, heh I'm retired from soul collecting; but that doesn't mean I gave up fighting in general. So will you allow me to help you?" She sighed," As a widow and single mother yes; as a woman with morals no." Undertaker shrugged," That's good enough for now." He walked over to the baby who was sound asleep," Dearie what's his name?" Gem stood next to him and removed the bottle from the babe's grasp," I never thought of one; I had always expected Andrew to name him."

She placed the bottle on the counter then pulled the blanket over her son's tiny body," Ryder." Gem stared confused at Undertaker," What?" He smiled showing his teeth," Your son looks like a Ryder." She reached over stroking his hair," Ryder the half reaper; in some weird light I love it." Undertaker nodded leaned closer to her." And now your name?"

She shivered his was deep and seductive," Geminate; my friends call me Gem for short.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter, this one is a little sorter but it's a good one and to all my reaper fans its takes place in Dispatch medial bay with William, Ronald, Eric, Alan and Grell! I do not own Black Butler or its characters just my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Ch.3 Discovery**

"Alright boys set it right there." The medics did as the doctor said they set Andrew's body on the examination table. The body fully covered with a thick white sheet, the doctor moved it slightly to check his face," Oh yeah that is him would you like me to stay Mr. Spears?" William stood emotionless near the table behind him were Eric and Alan who were leaning against the wall; both trying not to peek at the body.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Richards." he said fixing his specks," We can take it from here." The doctor smiled, then walked out of the room, William leaned over the table; he uncovered the sheet revealing Andrew's lifeless face. Eric and Alan slowly walked over a look of pity and sorrow resting on their faces," Poor Andrew; been dead 5 months and we only found him nine days ago." Eric said rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Grell must be crushed; this was his only sibling after all." Alan whispered still staring at the body of his former comrade. William directed his attention to the two, his specks glowing faintly causing the two reapers to shiver; their boss could be scary when he wanted to be." Speaking of Sutcliff where is he? We need him in here for the investigation and he's the only one who knew Andrew best besides Ronald." Eric cleared his throat, his expression changing to that of a bored one" Red is still not taking the death well, so he's in the hall with along Knox."

William sighed in irritation," Get them in here." Eric disappeared into the hall, reappearing with an exhausted Ronald who was dragging a disheveled Grell." Why why must I go I can't bare to look upon the body! Oh, Will why must you be so cruel to me!" William closed his eyes, keeping his temper in check;" Look Grell we know you're not up to it but we need you." Alan said placing a hand on the red reaper's shoulder. Tears streamed down his face as Ronald handed him a box of tissues," Since everyone's present let's begin." William removed the cloth so it fell down to the body's waist everything else remained covered.

At the sight of his brother, Grell threw himself at the body; crying and wailing openly." Annnndddrewwww!" Eric and Ronald launched themselves at Grell, trying their best to pry the red reaper off the body;" Red give it a rest your acting like an unruly woman who just lost her husband!" Grell ignored him, gripping the body tighter he was determined to stay where he was." Grell please, Andrew's gone and there no changing that; but if your brother was here he would want you to move on and let go of him."

Grell sniffled," I guess your right I just wish he would have warned me! He said punching the body with his fists," Or have left something behind for me to remember him." William pounded his scythe against the rim of the table," If we are done with this late night drama; Sutcliff away from the body or I'll give you overtime." Grell huffed releasing his dead brother," Cruel." The reapers stretched over the body closely taking mental notes on the bruised and bleeding skin.

What caught their attention the most was a huge gaping flesh wound which marked their comrade's stomach. "From what we've seen Andrew Sutcliff was definitely murdered." William concluded the others agreeing in unison. Grell scanned the flesh wound recognizing what caused this, his eyes widened anger boiling." His scythe, the wound was made by Andrew's scythe! Someone killed my brother with his own scythe!"

The reapers remained silent; they had never seen Grell this angry before. They had to be careful if they said anything that sounded negative toward the situation, the red reaper would pull out his chainsaw and everyone would pay. True, Grell had come a long way since the Jack the Ripper murders, but he still had bloodthirsty tendencies that arose in his moments of extreme rage.

William bent down as well to the flesh wound, Sutcliff was indeed correct the wound was deep enough for a scythe. He turned signaling the reapers for their attention," Where is the scythe?" Alan stepped forward a file of papers in his hand, he read one of them aloud," Unfortunely the scythe was missing when they retrieved the body." Grell clenched his fist," So whoever has the scythe is the murderer." Eric sighed, yawning" Not necessarily our scythes resemble human garden tools anyone could have taken it."

William nodded, as Ronald used a reflection tool to see the bruises on the body closely," He didn't die right away; but he was continuously punched and kicked before the final blow. Also whatever he was fighting probably has the same amount of bruises because he fought hard to the death even." The reapers pondered this carefully," He was fighting a supernatural creature who was not a reaper then." Alan replied." Andrew fought hard but knew he would not survive; maybe he was fighting to protect something but what? The only he has is Grell." Eric added.

The red reaper shot him a glare," Its 10 o'clock since we could not figure this out overnight we will resume in the morning; Good night everyone." William walked out of the room, Eric following right behind him. Ronald yawned and made his way to his room; Alan on the other hand grabbed Grell's arm holding him back." Yes Alan?" He pulled Grell into a secluded area in the room, "I have something for you." Alan searched through his stack of papers pulling out a file and giving it to Grell.

"What's this?" he eyed the file curiously;" A new reaper record has just appeared and I wanted you to see it; I was afraid if I showed William he'd keep this from you. As you know reapers are either born or made; the file states that this one was born two days." Alan whispered," I suggest you read it quickly." Grell shrugged reading its contents; mouth agape. Fresh tears surrounded his yellow-green irises," I-I'm an uncle!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting my Beloved

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter, Gem and Ryder have been with Undertaker for at least a solid week; remember they have to worry about the police not really Dispatch yet because Grell and Alan are the only ones who know about Ryder. Also, Gem is twenty-two and Ryder is days old I do not own Black Butler or its characters just my OC's. Enjoy!**

**Ch.4 Meeting my Beloved**

Gem sat quietly at a desk in the parlor, a blank sheet and quill mocked her as she sighed. The woman was depressed and stressed out of her mind because of the police, the baby and most of all dealing with the death of her beloved Andrew. To deal with the pain, the brown-haired beauty distracted herself by cleaning and cooking around the parlor; occasionally she would sew clothes for Ryder or help Undertaker with the bodies.

Unfortunately, seeing the bodies only made things worst since every time Gem looked inside the coffins Andrew's face would come to mind. She now sat near her desk trying to think of a good story to write for her job; Gem was a journalist for the London Gazette and a dare good one too. Her writings were very well known by many in the city; only they had no idea the articles were written by a woman.

In the newspaper, Gem went by her alias name G. M Nikon who would give advice whether it was on politics, family life, courting or problems in society. Personally, to keep anyone from suspecting who she was her boss Mr. Crowds gave her a private office, but the catch was Gem had to enter in the back alley way for safety.

Her job was hard and tiring but paid extremely well; the reason Gem was able to pay for her and Andrew's nice townhome. How she longed to return to it but sadly could not; her curtain situation was not easy but with Undertaker's assistance it was bearable. He even made himself Ryder's personal babysitter and playmate; at the thought Gem strolled to the door way leading to Undertaker's shop. There he was working on the bodies while keeping an eye on a peacefully sleeping Ryder. The mortician gave her a smile then returned to his work; Gem sat back at the desk placing the blank paper and quill inside of it.

She decided to write the article later after all Gem was on maturity leave because of Ryder and she still had five more days to finish it." You don't look so good dearie." Gem jumped almost falling out of the stool she sat in; the woman glared at the mortician," No in fact I'm right as rain." He chuckled, then frowned;" You may say that but I'm a divine being dearie I can tell when something is wrong long before you can. And if you don't rest you'll get sick."

She stared at the floor," Humans are such fragile creatures." Undertaker laughed at her words as Gem went to lie on the sofa." Heh, heh how did you know about the reaper saying?" The beauty gazed at Undertaker her eyes filled with sorrow and longing," Andrew taught me that life is precious; you reapers are not as immortal as you seem after all if you get thorns of death or are killed with your scythe your goners. But, you ignore this and don't really value life; yet humans are fragile our lives are a fleeing moment. And I try and cherish every bit of mine."

"Such wise words from someone so young, but you are right many reapers don't value their lives because they believe they can live forever. But it is rare for a reaper to care about a human life." He said Gem remained silent her eye lids closed as tears marred her cheeks," Not unless the reaper is truly in love with one." Undertaker's smile vanished, he was curious about Gem's relationship with Andrew from what he had heard their love went farther than any between a human and a reaper.

He moved to sit on the floor in front of the sofa, scooting until he was close to Gem's face," Could you please tell me about how you guys met?" The brunette perked up surprised but grateful that someone wanted to hear the tale that started their love." Alright I'll tell you."

_The Past: Gem and Andrew's first meeting- age sixteen_

_It was a dark starry night; Gem and her best friend Ira were walking home from stacking newspapers at the London Gazette."Ah, my shoulder is killing me! How long before we become journalists Gem?"Ira said massaging her tense muscles. Gem twirled her long strands in her hand," I told you if we want to become journalists then we have to work our way up the ladder and it's going to be a lot harder since we are women."_

_Ira clenched her fists," No matter all we need is a chance gender has nothing to do with it, why must society be so harsh!" Gem placed her hand against Ira's mouth," Shh, it was not our choice we were just born into this cruel world; all we do is deal the best we can. Now keep your voice down its late and we don't want to attract attention." Ira frowned, but nodded;" Whatever let's just get home I'm getting a chill down my spine."_

_The girls hurried down the street when they were ambushed by two robbers; "Well what do we have here two lovely young ladies." They moved close to Gem and Ira, one of the guys pushed Ira against the wall and began searching her for valuables. The other held Gem to the ground as Ira struggled; she opened her mouth to scream," Don't even think about it or we'll kill your little friend here." He said motioning to Gem, fear in her eyes._

_Suddenly a strong gust of wind caught the group's attention a young handsome man stood a few feet away perched causally on the side of a brick wall. He wore a dark black suit with a tie and held in his hands a circular saw, "Gentleman why must you be so violent after all these lovely ladies have done nothing to deserve your hatred. You should go home like good boys and think about what you've done."_

_He stated waving his hand in a feminme motion," Yeah right; like we gonna listen ta you!" the second robber charged at the man who smiled sinisterly," So be it your funeral." He pulled the cord switching on the scythe that resting in his left hand. The robber began throwing punches at the man who easily and skillfully dodged the hot tempered thief. With a flip, the man slashed the robber's shoulder sending him into the ground writhing in pain; "Frankie!"_

_The other one grabbed a pipe charging at the man, "No one hurts my brother!" He said swinging the pipe and missing the guy by a head." Really darling ironic." A voice from the roof said immediately a figure dressed entirely in red jumped in front of the man," Because no tries to hurt my brother either! "Without hesitation, the man in red drove in chainsaw into the robber who eventually fell down dead._

"_You know Grell I could have handled that myself. "Andrew said gathering the souls of the robbers. "But you didn't did you besides you know how protective I am! I can't bear to see my baby brother hurt! "Andrew rolled his eyes, his fingers stroking his cherry blonde hair;" Your worse than mom you know that." Grell crossed his arms," Is it my fault that I'm the spitting image of our dear mother; absolutely not!"_

_Andrew glared at Grell," Ok first off we look like dad, second you and I only inherited mom's eyes, third I was only saying you were overprotective and it's not your fault since you're practically a woman." Grell smiled embracing his brother, their attention moved to Gem who was trying to awaken an unresponsive Ira. Andrew walked calmly over to them, he lean toward Ira feeling her heartbeat and sighing happily;" Don't worry she'll be okay." His yellow-green meeting the beautiful ruby colored eyes; for the first time Andrew felt himself grow weak in a human female's presence._

"_Thank you." She said standing to her full height; from where they were standing Andrew was three inches taller than her. "I'm Gem Collins, my friend you saved is Ira Lampard and you are? "Andrew stood nervously still staring into the brunette's breathtaking ruby orbs." Andrew Sutcliff at your service. "A huff was heard behind him and the reaper sighed," Oh forgot! This is my big brother Grell Sutcliff." Gem stared at the man confused because he was in female attire; "Charmed to meet you darling!"_

"_Nice to meet you I assume Ms. Sutcliff since you are a transgender." Grell squealed and jumped about happily." I like this girl! Anyway we must go chao darlings!" He flew into the air landing on a nearby rooftop to wait for Andrew. "Will I ever see you again?" Gem asked her beauty shining in the moonlight capitiving Andrew. He took her hand and kissed it;" Of course." Andrew handed her a whistle, Gem took it confused._

"_This is a special instrument of my own creation, only I can hear its sweet melody from wherever I am. Blow it and I will come as promised. "With that Andrew did a flip landing on the rooftop; him and Grell soon disappearing into the realm of the reapers._

Gem took a breath as she ended the story, Undertaker staring at her with a blank expression." Heh, heh adorable story but seems a little farfetched for one referring to love." She glared standing from the sofa," Well it really happened and besides we were not in love yet! I don't care if you don't believe my story just spare my feelings as a widow!" Immediately, Ryder's cries echoed through the parlor a sigh escaping Gem lips;" If you'll excuse me I need to check on **my son**." The new mother stomped out of the room leaving Undertaker to rethink his last words.

**That's the chapter hope you liked it! Poor Undertaker now Gem's mad, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Clues

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter, remember I do not own Black Butler or its character just my Ocs. Also I am so happy, that my new computer came so I can write my stories faster. Just so you know I am going to college the 23th and therefore won't be able to update as much but I won't give up on any of the stories promise.**

**Ch.5 Clues **

Grell Sutcliff bolted from his room, skipping down the hall merrily singing a tune he conjured up overnight," I'm an uncle, I'm an uncle!" As soon as the words left his lips, the red reaper was tackled to the ground by nonother than Alan." Grell I told you not to mention the file, as I said before William has no clue and if he finds out the entire division will be hunting down the newborn."

Grell's eyes widened in realization, he couldn't let Dispatch get their hands on the baby if they did; then the red head meant never see his nephew." Understood Alan." The brown-haired reaper removed himself and proceeded down the hall with Sutcliff on his tail. When Grell and Alan reached the end of the hall they were met with a cold glare from their boss," Sutcliff and Humphries you're both late."

The two apologized as a portal was opened, quickly transporting them to London. They landed in front of a medium-sized town house, on a small block that seemed to be abandoned." What are we doing here boss?" Ronald said wiping dirt from his uniform;" According to the weapons department this was where they sensed Sutcliff's scythe." The group of reapers stared at the building unconvinced;" Your kidding Will, this drafty old building I highly doubt my dear brother ever came here."

William ignored Grell's comment and walked into the building, with the rest following. When they entered everything was covered in yellow tape for investigative purposes; the reapers pushed passed the tape and began searching the house. It was not bad looking just dusty and quite dirty for Grell's liking;" Hey guys over here!" The reapers turned to Eric's voice and were shocked when they found Andrew's circular saw neatly huddled in a broom closet.

William shot Grell a look stating," I told you so." Grell huffed gaining the other reapers attention," Alright so the scythe was here but what was it doing in a human home?" Eric cleared his voice," Maybe it's because Andrew associated with humans; Red." Grell frowned, shaking his violently;" No I was with Andrew almost all the time and he has only associated with a human once other than that I made sure he was always in my sights!" This caught William's attention," He associated with a human when?"

All eyes were on Grell, who gulped nervously;" About six years ago we saved a girl and her friend by killing and gathering the souls of two robbers. When we were done, Andrew stayed to talk with the woman for quite a while then left with me to dispatch." William absorbed the information while some of the reapers continued searching the apartment," So what were they saying?" Grell fumed," How the heck was I supposed to know! After the soul collection I jumped on a roof to powder my nose!"

"Why?" Grell sighed," Well Alan you see the moonlight was making my skin a bit pale so naturally I..." Eric shoved a hand over the red reaper's mouth;" Not that, Alan meant why would Andrew stay to talk to a moral woman. Unless, Red did Andrew come to London all the time?" Grell removed Eric's hand from his face, leaning against a nearby wall," Yes as far as I know." He said looking completely bored playing twenty questions." Guys come see what I found! Seriously look!" They rushed to Ronald who held a black and white photo of Andrew and next to him was a beautiful woman in a wedding dress." That sly dog, went and got himself married!" The reapers huddled closely observing the photo," I thought it was against the rules to marry a human?" William shifted his scythe to his right hand," Actually Eric there is no rule against it; it's quite common for reapers and humans to interlope."

Grell moved closer to the group, gasping" That's her the woman he spoke to six years ago! I can't believe he didn't tell his own brother that he had fallen in love!" William smacked Grell with his scythe," Now that we have the scythe and know a little more about Andrew's private life we must locate the offspring by first finding the mother." Alan and Grell became nervous, Ronald looked to William questioningly," Offspring you mean his kid?"

William straightened his specks," As Sutcliff has stated Andrew met this woman six years ago from the point they were married to now; I can guess he impregnated his human bride creating a dangerous hybrid. When we find them we must take the child for the mother's sake; a human has no idea how to raise a divine child." He held his scythe making a portal, all the reapers went through expect Alan and Grell.

Alan grabbed the red reaper by his shoulders," Change of plans; Grell at all cost you need to find that baby before Dispatch does. Hopefully when you find them protect your sister and nephew with your life." Grell smiled his sharp teeth glistening," I have already been demoted once; it matters not whether I do if it's for my darling nephew! Andrew gave him to me and I am sure not going to let anyone take him from me!"

The red reaper leaped to a nearby rooftop giving Alan a wave as he darted across London." That's what I hoped you say." With that the brown-hair reaper disappeared into the portal.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Close Call

**Hey guys remember I do not own Black Butler or its character just my Ocs. I am going to college tomorrow so as I said I will update when I can, hopefully often. Thank you for all your support and wish me luck; so here is a new chapter no there is plenty more go also planning a sequel but not for a while.**

**Ch.6 Close Call **

Gem unwaveringly made her way down the London streets, a cloak encasing her entire body. Her hood covering her hair, but Gem's face remaining visible. The woman's maturity leave was over and she needed to return to her normal daily routine; which obvious would not be normal since your being hunted by the authorizes and a society of divine beings forced to seek refuge in a mortician's shop.

Gem huffed, her thoughts going to Undertaker who was at home watching her newborn; she was still upset with him, clearly since this morning the woman had not said a word to him before she bolted out of the door. She felt guilty for her anger, but the man or in this case reaper had mocked her pain. Gem took a deep breath and tossed the thought out of her mind; she finally reached the small news building and as always strolled into the alley to the backdoor as always.

Secretly, Gem hated having to do this; she wanted to enter the front door like a normal employee. But Mr. Crowds has insisted, good writers were a dime in dozen and Gem had a rare talent for it; Furthermore females had a bad standing in society so this habitual incentive was necessary for everyone's benefit. Gem knocked three times on the door, before a young woman with bright orange eyes and creamy mocha skin answered." You're late." She smiled and hugged the woman," Yeah I know that Ira. Gem hurried into her office, hanging her cloak on a hanger hook; Ira handed her a cup of coffee as she sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"So you got yourself in a bit of trouble." Ira stated her legs crossed. Gem sipped the beverage her gaze refusing to meet her friend's," You know about the police?" Ira nodded," Does Mr. Crowds know?" Ira shook her head," No and I have made sure he won't find out until this is all over." She took out a huge bag filled with posters with Gem's face on them. She smiled," Thanks Ira; how did you manage to get all these before seven?"

"I'm only half human remember, therefore I can move very fast; besides the posters were not hard to locate. Anyway, details on the newborn!" Ira leaned until her face was inches from Gem's; she chuckled." Okay, okay you have a healthy god-son who has been named Ryder." Ira squealed happily," I knew you would have a boy! Oh, Andrew would have been so proud a little half reaper!"

"Yeah he did want a son, but there is a slight problem." Ira stopped her face expressing worry," What is it?" Gem took in a breath," Ryder has Andrew's eyes." Ira froze, immediately she sat down to think about the situation;" The eyes of a reaper, you know if you weren't human I would suggest moving to the realm of the reapers but since Andrew was murdered they are probably after you too."

Gem sighed," Yes and the reason I staying with Undertaker." Ira's eyes lit up," Awesome you're staying with Adrian?" Gem looked at Ira confused," Adrian; wait you know him?" She nodded moving her chair closer to Gem," We were old friends a few centuries back; Adrian Creeven is his real name. In the reaper realm, he is known as a legend!" Gem was awestruck, from her first encounter with the mortician; she would have never known he was famous.

"Then, what in the world is he doing here decorating bodies for funerals?" Ira moved closer their eyes meeting," For some reason Adrian went into early retirement; came to London where he made a new life for himself away from his kind." Gem allowed the words to seep into her," I wonder why he left?" Ira shrugged getting up from her seat," I have to go so I'll leave you to your writing." She was half way to the door when Gem stopped her;" Oh Ira please tell Mr. Crowds that I will be working from 7-12 from now on."

Ira nodded," Of course if he needs an excess I'll tell him it's because of the baby." She then walked out, shutting the door behind her. The rest of the day was spent, with writing advice for her segment and answering fifty questions at a time. It was hard, but brought Gem a sense of joy and determination for her work; when the clock striked 12.

Gem gathered her cloak, adjusting so she would remain concealed from the world. She waved goodbye to Ira who promised to come by and visit her at the shop soon. Gem smiled, walking out of her office; she froze when on the roof in front of her were three reapers. Gem hid in the shadows of the alley, from where she was their words were well-defined in her ears." Did you find him yet?"

The others shook their heads no." We need to find him soon; because there is no way I'm telling William he's disappeared." They all nodded using their speed to run across the tops of the roofs. Gem held a hand over her heart relived that they did not find her; she slipped out through the other end of the alley recognizing the path to the shop. When Gem reached the parlor, she hung the cloak and collapsed on the sofa exhausted," That was too close!"

She looked around not hearing Undertaker or Ryder; Gem got up and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Gem,_

_I had to deliver a few guests to their homes; I know I had to watch the baby so I took him with me. You should just see the way he shows interest in the bodies! He will make a great reaper someday; any who we will see you soon!_

_-Undertaker_

_P.S Don't cook we are bringing food home._

She nearly bent over with laughter at the note, his hand writing was not the best, but Gem was able to read the words. Since Undertaker had Ryder, this was good time for her to get some rest before he handed her charge back. The new mother sighed as she comfortable on the sofa; a sense of bliss washing over the young woman.

Her eyes began closing until she heard a knock at the door; Gem groaned she had forgot this was a funeral parlor after all and dear Undertaker forgot to switch the sign to closed. She got up, straightened her hair and proceeded to answer the door like a noblewoman would have if she truly were one." Hello welcome to Undertaker's shop."

The figure walked in covered in red from head to toe, Gem stared in shock at the man or woman in front of her. He was handsome, but strangely he looked familiar; her thoughts stopped when she saw his yellow-green eyes." Thank you I'm here to see Undy but unfortunately he does not seemed to be here." The reaper said not looking at the woman." Y-yes he's out." Gem moved to a nearby wall; her hand trying to locate the broom.

The man began walking to the door," Well if he comes tell him Grell Sutcliff came by." Gem stared in shock," Sutcliff?" Grell turned around his eyes widening," Y-you're the girl! He shut the door walking towards Gem," I have been looking everywhere for you!" She panicked grabbing the first thing she felt, which happened to be a mop; Gem swung it at the red reaper's head. Luckily, he ducked at the right moment; she fled into the living room still swinging the mop at his head.

"You and your pals will never have my son! He's the only reminder of what I've lost!" Gem continued to swing the mop, before Grell swiftly caught it." Look Gem is it? I didn't come here to take your child; as his uncle I came to protect him from my William who wants to take him." Gem wedged the mop from his grip," Like you that baby is the only thing I have left of Andrew; and there is no way I'm letting my beloved have him either."

Gem threw the mop in the corner and embraced the red reaper who tightened his hold on her," thank you big brother." Grell smiled pulling from the embrace," So my darling brother married you?" Gem blushed," Yeah I wanted to invite you to the wedding but Andrew said you really keep a secret." He crossed his arms," Sad but its true! Your wedding would have been headline news in dispatch!"

She laughed watching how eccentric her brother in law was compared to Andrew; Gem had heard many stories of them as children, but they didn't do Grell justice. Andrew and Grell were polar opposites how they got along was beyond her understanding." Since you're here Undertaker took Ryder with him for work purposes so how about you sit here and I'll make some tea."

She went to the kitchen and looked curiously when Grell began following her." Oh please let me help darling; tell you what I'll makes scones for the tea!" The reaper went to the cabinet pulling out the necessary indrgients;" Are you sure Grell? Andrew said you weren't good at baking." He frowned," He breaks a tooth on one of my first batch of cookies and I never hear the end of it! Don't worry Gem I can do this, and I was child when I made the cookies."

"Ok." Gem said nervously pour water into the kettle."

**Five minutes later….**

Gem and Grell sat the tea and scones at the table, they sat down talking and drinking the tea. Unfrotunely those were only things that would not poison then since Grell mistook the salt for sugar when he was preparing the scones." Why does William even what my child doesn't he any of his own?" Grell chuckled his sharp teeth visible," That's not really the case darling and like me he can't stand children; its dispatch that is ordering this. You see they believe that humans should only raise fully moral children not ones who are half."

Gem frowned placing her tea on the table," Well it's not my fault that I fell in love and got married! And you said it is common for reapers to pair themselves with non-reapers!" Grell sipped his tea," It is common but many of the half breeds are born in the realm so dispatch has problem with that and because at least one parent is divine. Now as you know if Andrew were alive-"Gem sighed," I know then the situation would be different; but my situation is already difficult since I will die a moral death, which was not the case before."

Grell stared at his sister curiously," You see since I married Andrew and reapers pretty much have a long lifespan; I was given the same span as a reaper, now that he's dead my moral span was restored." She down sadly, as Grell reached a hand to rub her shoulders;" In other words, Ryder will outlive you since half breeds have a reaper lifespan." Gem nodded tears escaping her eyes; Grell pulled a velvet tissue from his pocket and gave it his sister." Darling do not fret I promise to look after Ryder if anything happens to you and if you want I can be the one to take it!"

Gem's eyes widened in fear," That won't be necessary Grell! I would appreciate if you would raise Ryder if anything happens, but as for my soul no thanks." Grell shrugged his shoulders," Suit yourself darling." Just as their talk ended, Undertaker came walking in with Ryder giggling in his arms; at seeing Grell he frowned. With swift speed, Undertaker set Ryder on the sofa and went for his scythe; but was grabbed before he could reach it.

His yellow-green eyes met Gem's lovely reddish ones; her eyes holding sadness and longing." It's okay Undertaker; Grell's on our side. And he's my brother in law." Undertaker's mouth gaped, his eyes widened beneath his bangs;" So your husband was a Sutcliff?" She nodded, Undertaker went silently before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter; he held his sides and fell to the floor." Of all the reapers you choose the transgender's brother heh, heh, heh!"

He forced himself from the floor only to be met with the angry twosome," Undy that was not funny! You are absolutely horrible for saying that!" Gem nodded in agreement, as she walked over to pick up her son." Don't worry Grell I was mad at him yesterday for similar reason; now I have another prolong it." Undertaker frowned he made Gem angry twice in only a few days." Come Grell let's continue our chat in the parlor."

She moved Ryder to her left and carried the tea to the shop; Grell followed carrying both teacups." By the way, Undy I have decided to spend the night my sister needs more female bonding and plus I will not have her be influenced by a half mad hatter!" He then left the Undertaker who sighed and removed his hat showing off his luxurious locks." This is going to be a long night."

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Grell meets his match

**Hey my viewers it's been a while, I was busy on carnival of love and laughter but here is a new chapter for One Life for Another given to you by yours truly remember I do not own black butler or its amazing characters just my OCs.**

**Ch. 7 Grell meets his Match**

"Man guys I can't believe you guys lost Sutcliff." Ronald frowned," You mean you lost senpai Eric!" He rolled his eyes, placing his arms behind his head," Big deal it's not like finding him was important anyway." Ronald glared at him," Try telling that to William; we're going to get overtime because of you and you know I don't do overtime!" Eric smirked," Actually it will be red's fault so blame him."

Ronald face-palmed," Earth to Slingby; he's not here so as second in charge you're taking the blame." His eyes widened in realization as Eric stomped his foot into the ground, cursing under his breath. Alan remained silent; he knew where Grell was, but there was no way he was letting Ronald and Eric know that.

The trio reached dispatch hoping not to run into William; evidently he was the first to greet them." Boys, I don't see Sutcliff with you?" Eric stepped forward, a hand rubbing his head nervously;" Sorry boss we searched everywhere in London he's vanished." William fingered his forehead once again that idiot would cause him more paperwork.

"That's impossible no reaper can vanish without a trace." Ronald nodded," That's what I said and besides his scent is too easy to detect since he started wearing perfume." They inwardly shivered recalling of when he first bought the overbearing vile; the scent was mixed of cherries and raspberries creating an unearthly combination.

"Is there a way Grell could be in human disguise; that would be a good reason if his scent is gone?" William fingered his chin, nodding;" True it took me months to find him disguised as a butler for one of the phantomhive's relatives. In that case, send more circuits to search the townspeople quickly without being seen." At his command, they left to gather the others including Alan who prayed Grell was strong enough to protect the child.

Undertaker pushed the cover off the coffin, stretching his muscles. Grell had spent the night with them because of this the mortician was forced to lay out a coffin for his companion; while Gem and Ryder occupied the bedroom. The mortician had a guest room, but Grell preferred the coffin since last time he recalled sleeping in one it was quite cozy at least that was partially the truth.

Grell wanted to keep an eye on Undertaker; wisely the red reaper knew he would never inflict harm on Gem or his beloved nephew but the retired reaper was a deserter, a rouge who left their strict society to live his own life. He admired his bravery for doing so but was still suspicious of him; to insure that Undertaker would stay where he was all night.

Grell placed his coffin on the ground underneath the mortician's whose was propped on a nearby table. Reapers generally do not need sleep, consequently the red reaper talked persistently until Undertaker out of absolute boredom fell asleep." Morning Undy! How did you sleep? Do you have any dreams you want to share?" He just stared at Grell mumbling something under his breath, then proceeded to the kitchen where Gem was making breakfast.

The reaper looked shocked that she was wide-awake and active at 6 am, but pushed the thought aside when her voice brought him out of it." Morning Undertaker she said not glancing in his direction." Morning Dearie, you're up quite early heh, heh." She spoke still concentrating on fixing breakfast," I'm surprised I was able Ryder was crying all night." Without warning, Undertaker spun Gem around trapped her to his firm chest; Gem eyes widened, she could feel his muscles through the cloak." Dearie, you should have told me and I would have been up to help." Gem blushed and pulled from the reaper back to the stove," I didn't want to disturb you besides I heard Grell chatting with you all night."

"That reaper was chatting all night because he was being overprotective of you making sure I wouldn't seek upstairs in the middle of the night." Gem's blush increased it was now at her ears," W-why would he think that you wouldn't do anything at all would you?" He chuckled," No but I don't blame him; he lost a brother losing the remainder of his family would kill him."

She nodded similar to her Grell had overcome an analogizing mourning period; the reaper probably felt that he had nothing left to live for." I feel his pain so much it hurts." Tears flowed from her eyes, Undertaker watched silently as Gem cried he somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair gently;" Dry the tears dearie it doesn't suit you." She looked at him, her eyes red," Thank you for all you have done many people would have turned us in to the authorizes but you didn't for that I'm grateful."

Gem leaned over placing a chaste kiss to his cheek; wiping the smirk off Undertaker's face as he stood emotionless trying to regain his façade." Hey you two guess who's awake!" Gem and Undertaker gazed at the door to Ryder settled comfortably in his uncle's hold. The baby giggled, kicking his feet slightly." Oh, you have those adorable eyes of Andrew's!" Grell cooed rubbing the baby's nose with his own; causing him to giggle even more.

"Well, well Grell I thought you hated children?" Undertaker stated, the red reaper frowned," I never said I hated them! Unlike other children Ryder's less temperamental." He shifted Ryder upright so the baby was leaning on his shoulder, once his eyes caught sight of his mother; he squirmed reaching out to Gem. She smiled, taking the boy in her arms;" Alright baby mommy's got you. Guys, breakfast is ready you can help yourselves." The two reapers gathered breakfast as Gem fed Ryder afterwards she allowed Grell to play with Ryder in the bedroom while she and Undertaker cleaned the kitchen.

"I have to say dearie you are sure are handy in the kitchen with preparing meals that is heh, heh." Gem turned to Undertaker, "after living with a reaper for a husband I picked up a few things especially how your world works compared to ours. If you don't mind me asking but is it really that strict?" Undertaker moved closer to her;" Yes during the time I was there; but they have lessened the rules a bit."

"I'm sorry but can't imagine living in such an enclosed environment." Gem stopped when she realized her outburst could cause a nerve to shatter." I'm sorry it's none of my business." He chuckled," Your right after all you are human you see yourself inferior to us even though in my opinion it's the opposite." Her eyes widened," What you don't see me as a creature below your kind."

"Dearie I don't consider myself a reaper anymore and no. Yes, reapers are more advanced but I wouldn't say they were better than anyone else. He said then whispered," Especially someone as kind as you." His arms were on her waist as Gem was pulled closer to him; body heat combining with other as her hands touched his chest feeling an irregular heartbeat.

The moment was short-lived when a ring of the door alerted them to a customer; Gem smiled nervously pushing him gently away from her as she went to answer it. Undertaker's gaze followed Gem until she disappeared into the shop his heart pounding violently" _What is wrong with me, I shouldn't feel such weakness." _She opened the door," Ira, You're here! How did you find me?" The woman smirked, orange eyes glowing;" Mr. Crowds informed me that you had the day off because of a guest and I came to check on you." Gem crossed her arms, eyebrow arched;" And you came to see your newborn god-son." Ira nodded quickly, shutting the door; "By the way the police have sent detectives to your house so any belongings you require I can get without being seen."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary I can go get them later." She replied almost lost in thought. They left the parlor to the living room where Undertaker sat a large grin on his face as he saw Ira," Why if it isn't princess Heliostat of the Chamber Sanctuary Palace; nice to see you again heh, heh,heh." He stood as Ira tackled the reaper in a hug which he affectionately returned;" I abandoned my status a long ago you silly reaper! I go by Ira Lampard now; Adrian I have heard from Sebastian that you prefer Undertaker, how fitting."

Ira said gazing around the room which was quite homely compared to the dimly lit parlor." Heliostat?" Both turned to Gem, she appeared nervous and confused not just from the exchange but also what happened with the mortician a few minutes ago." That is her real name dearie, she is an official of the angelic sky kingdoms and she lived for a hundred years now." Gem stared at Ira shocked, she knew about her best friend being a supernatural creature but never had she imagined that the young woman was a hundred years old.

Ira lightly bumped his arm," Your one to talk Adrian; your age is tripled." He laughed gently shoving her as Gem smiled, they must have been best friends as her and Ira are." What kind of creature are you Ira?" she asked curiously; the woman took of her dusty brown coat unveiling a pair a large white wings with gray tips on the ends." My mother was an angel of great hereditary and beauty; my father a handsome and humble human."

Ira stated flapping them as Gem placed a hand on the soft appendages on her friend's back." With this settled, where is the baby?" Undertaker pointed upstairs to his bedroom; Ira flew to the stairs and walked hastening to the top." So you two were friends long ago?"" Heh, heh you can say that dearie." She noticed the tone in his voice and arched an eyebrow; slowly walking over to him when a scream made her freeze.

Grell ran full speed down the steps, until he reached the pair. Immediately, he jumped in Undertaker's arms trembling." There's a horrifying creature upstairs and she's come to take the baby! Quick Undy use your scythe!" He chuckled as Gem spoke," Grell that is my friend Ira; she's Ryder's honorary god-mother and like you is here to protect him."

The red reaper frowned jumping out of the mortician's arms," That angel?" "That's half angel you overdramatic diva." He looked toward the stairs to Ira, a hand on her hip as the other held Ryder gently. Grell crossed his arms," No way am I sharing my darling nephew with an angel!" Gem sighed, while moved closer to the group;" To bad curly sue whether you like or not we both have ties to this child and if you think you can keep him from me your _dead _wrong." She stated her tone sending shivers down his spine, instinctively he knew she was not a forced to be reckoned with.

Undertaker smirked," You haven't changed a bit dearie." She smiled at him warmly;" By the way I thought I recognized you, your Andrew's brother. Ira said looking him over;" So would you like me to call you Ms., Mr., or it." The red reaper fumed his death scythe appearing his hand; Ira saw this and a large glowing sword was summoned to her. Gem knew what was coming next and quickly stood between the two stubborn creatures," Stop it! You both will get along or else none of you will be allowed to see Ryder."

Their eyes widened at her words, the baby was the only thing was a worth living for, with a sigh both put their weapons." Thank you; Grell how about to assist Undertaker with his guests while Ira and I have some to ourselves. I will call you when lunch is ready." Grell nodded looking back at Ryder who cuddled into Ira's chest, he glared at the angel who stuck her tongue out at him and nuzzled the baby's head as she followed Gem to the kitchen.

"That_ woman will pay!"_ his mind yelled before he disappeared into the backroom of Undertaker's parlor.

**All right another chapter finished and Grell has rival! Author Note time!**

**When the reapers were searching for the baby, Grell was placed first in command and Eric was second in command when he disappeared. And yes William is to blame did he learn nothing from the Jack the Ripper murders?**

**In disguise as a butler, Grell was able to hide his scent easily with a special potion. He used the same thing, which is why the reapers can't find him.**

**Ira is half angel/human technically she's a princess. Similar to Undertaker she abandoned her status and lived among the humans. Her father Elmer was from London and her mother Kalona was a royal being from an angelic kingdom. **

**Before, Kalona met Elmer she was married to Agastya the king of the Chamber Sanctuary and bore a son: Dentelle Ira's older brother. Agastya was unfortunely killed by a reaper and therefore Kalona solely ruled. She met Elmer by accident one day and they became lovers; soon enough his life was taken in a ship sinking during the time Kalona was pregnant and named the child or half breed:** **Heliostat (Ira) princess of the Chamber Sanctuary.**

**Dentelle is now ruler.**

**More conflict is coming review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected

**Hey my viewers it's been a while, I was busy on carnival of love and laughter but here is a new chapter for One Life for Another given to you by yours truly remember I do not own black butler or its amazing characters just my OCs. Thank you all for being so patience with me and here's a new chappie.**

**Ch. 8 Unexpected**

Four months had passed since, Gem and Ryder had come to live with Undertaker; it was now a cold September. Gem bundled her new coat close to her body her thoughts wandering; as she thought of her infant no toddler. Ryder was out of his suckling stage instead he was crawling and teething it was quite a burden especially for Grell who watched him most of the time since Undertaker similar to her was swimming in a workload.

He had fallen behind on the bodies when he had to watch Ryder; but since the red reaper took over that task Undertaker could focus on his work. But she knew the mortician missed spending his hours with the boy and promised that after he finished preparing the bodies Ryder would be his for the rest of the day.

Her proposal had earned Gem a smile from the reaper who made sure to finish his work early to relieve Grell of the child. Speaking of the red reaper, he was taking temporary residence with them which no one expect for his new rival. Ira when she could visited to amuse the baby and quarrel with Grell; on these days Gem beforehand made sure ear plugs were in clear view for her and Undertaker.

She giggled at the thought as walked, pulling a scarf around her face and neck. The police were still searching for her, but by this time they were practically on the verge of giving up any day; dispatch on the other hand was a different story. Undertaker, Grell and Ira had seen groups of six to eight all across London confirming that the child and its mother were still in danger. The group started taking extra precautions by placing black curtains on the widows and lit heavily scented candles to block out Ryder's irresistible scent. Honestly, Gem disagreed with candles since their aroma overwhelmed the entire house; but was convinced the reapers and angel that it was necessary if the boy was to stay hidden.

"Welcome back dearie." Gem smiling hanging her new coat on the rack. She walked toward him hands are her hips," Are you done working?" He chuckled nervously, Gem leaned forward gently grasping his chin." Undertaker?" her voice was serious. He sighed in defeat;" I'll go finish." The reaper stumbled to the backroom while Gem walked to the living room.

The scene before her was Grell and Ira fighting as usual on the couch; she observed Ryder in Grell's lap as he sucked his thumb unaffected by the bickering adults." So this is why Undertaker's not done with bodies." At the sound of her voice, the reaper and angel nervously gazed in her direction; Ryder on the other hand held out his arms as Gem settled him on her hip. The two opened their mouths to speak, but she interrupted;" Let me guess she started it, he started. Give it a rest you two and by the way its Ryder nap time."

As if on cue, the boy yawned. Gem carried him over to his small coffin bed and tucked him in." Did you see any of my co-workers while you were out?" Gem turned to the pair on the couch." Not this time, I will make sure I get home sooner." She gazed at her sleeping son's form and stroked his tuff of brown hair," How was he?" Grell threw himself aimlessly on the arm of the couch;" Exhausting that little dickens teethes everything!

Ira rolled her eyes, wings folding against her back;" That's the point genius!" He ignored her continuing," As we speak my precious jacket and vest are in the wash!" the reaper let out a dramatic sigh while Gem came over and kissed his head." I'm so sorry darling but when you decided to stay with us you automatically volunteered as a babysitter!" she said mocking his voice. He huffed and glared at Ira who was giggling loudly;" It wasn't that funny!" Grell pouted." Yeah, yeah you diva!" Ira replied gliding her fingertips across her wings.

"If there is nothing else I'm going to go take a bath; I need it after a long day." Gem declared moving toward the steps when Ira stopped her." Actually there is one more thing; Undertaker will allow you to outside to tasks such as shopping or retrieving things from your house on one condition."

She gazed at the angel," And that is?" Ira smiled nervously revealing a floral bright pink bonnet from under her wings. Gem eye twitched, the bonnet was so girly and covered in flowers the entire hat made corpses more appealing." No, no, no, no, no! I refuse to wear that repulsive excuse for clothing!" The woman then ran upstairs mumbling under her breath." Thank goodness! She refused that horrid thing, for second I thought I would have to bring out the matching dress!"

Gem dipped her toes into the warm water slowly but all at once; she slipped in the tub breathing a sigh of relief. "Just what the doctor ordered." She laid her head back until all of her hair was dripping wet; her dark brown lock flowing unreserved in the water. She began washing body then switched to her hair; her thoughts moving to Undertaker." _How can someone be so infuriating yet alluring at the same time, it's so confusing I shouldn't be feeling this way. Andrew is gone, I know but I can love another; yet he did want me to be happy."_

She sighed, trailing her nails through her hair with noticing the door flung open to relieve a red faced Undertaker." AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both stared at one another shock, Gem moved to cover herself with towel; but it was no use the reaper had seen everything. She avoided his eyes and looked to hands instead; Gem saw a towel and duck in his hand; he was there to take a bath too. _"A certain reaper and angel must have been too bust arguing to let the guy know that she was in the tub._" Undertaker stood frozen almost lifeless; until Gem cleared her throat knocking him out of his stupor," Um I kind of have to change so could you-."

He nodded before slamming the door shut, Gem leaning against allowing her body to slide to sit on the floor; struggling to control her heartbeat. Little did she know, Undertaker was on the other side doing the same thing. _"I'm in trouble."_ Their minds echoed simultaneously.

**There you are, the bonnet is from Hamlet OVA the same one Elizabeth placed on Undertaker's head. Please Review I love hearing from you!**


End file.
